


(Lecz) Okoliczności nam nie sprzyjają i wygląda na to, że nigdy nie będzie dla nas szansy

by kasssumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Invasion, Pining, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, piszemy fiki do naruto jakby był 2007 rok
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: Po inwazji Paina, Kakashi postanawia w końcu powiedzieć Iruce o swoich uczuciach, jednak dostaje kosza. Ale czy to znaczy, że Iruka nic do niego nie czuje?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) i [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.  
> Nie wiem, dlaczego JLo i kakairu w mojej głowie tak do siebie pasują, ale to mój kolejny fik z tą parą, który ma powiązania z tą piosenkarką: tytuł do fika wzięty z tekstu piosenki [“Ain’t it funny”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSLSwwkLRW0).  
> Notatki na końcu są spoilerowe.

Po swojej śmierci i po rozmowie z ojcem Kakashi zrozumiał, że nie powinien odkładać ważnych rzeczy na później. A już od jakiegoś czasu był zainteresowany poprzednim senseiem Naruto. Na pierwszy rzut Iruka Umino niczym się nie wyróżniał – nawet blizna na jego twarzy nie była czymś wyjątkowym w świecie shinobi. Jednak Kakashi miał dość sporo okazji na to, aby go poznać, i to, co z nich wyciągnął, było na tyle intrygujące, że nie mógł o Iruce zapomnieć.

Z pewnym wstydem myślał o tym, że to właśnie Iruka, a nie on, jako pierwszy pokazał Naruto ciepło i zrozumienie, zaakceptował go jako człowieka. Minato-sensei pewnie nie byłby zadowolony z Kakashiego, ale ten pocieszał się tym, że Jiraiyi też dostałoby się od Yondaime. Nawet nie tyle od samego Hokage, co od Kushiny; Minato zająłby się resztkami. 

Troska o geninów, jaką Iruka pokazał podczas nominacji do egzaminów na chuunina, była zbyteczna, ale uświadomiła Kakashiemu, jak bardzo sensei nadal martwi się o uczniów, których już odprawił w świat shinobi. Kakashi wcześniej nie myślał o tym, że to Iruka uczy przyszłych geninów tego, jak walczyć, jak zabijać, jak przestrzegać zasad shinobi. 

Wszystkie wyjścia na ramen, gdzie Naruto działał jako łącznik między ich grupą a Iruką, pozwoliły Kakashiemu na poznanie chuunina jako zwykłego mężczyzny. Nigdy nie byli sami, zawsze plątał się im pod nogami ktoś z drużyny siódmej – najczęściej oczywiście Naruto – ale Kakashiemu w niczym to nie przeszkadzało. Zwłaszcza że Iruka zawsze uśmiechał się w ten szczególny sposób, patrząc na Naruto, jakby cieszył się, że nie został zapomniany i że chłopiec nadal traktuje go jak członka rodziny. 

Kakashi często widywał ich razem jeszcze zanim został jounin-senseiem drużyny Naruto. Zazwyczaj Iruka krzyczał na chłopaka i pilnował, aby ten naprawił to, co zniszczył, ale były też momenty, gdzie roześmiany Iruka gonił za wrzeszczącym Naruto po dachach tylko po to, aby złapać go i przytulić, a nawet obsypać pocałunkami. Naruto zawsze wyrywał się i błagał o litość, ale widać było po jego czerwonej twarzy i radośniejszym kroku następnego dnia, że sekretnie uwielbiał, kiedy Iruka go tak traktował. Kakashi cieszył się, że ten rytuał uchował się mimo upływu lat, bo był pewien, że nawet nie tak dawno, po powrocie Naruto z treningu z Jiraiyą, widział kątem oka, jak Iruka biegnie za chłopakiem. 

Odkąd Naruto wyruszył z Jiraiyą na trening, Kakashi wykonywał więcej normalnych misji dla jouninów, czyli rangi S i A, ale czasami specjalnie prosił o zlecenia rangi B i udawał, że nie widzi chytrego spojrzenia Tsunade, kiedy Iruka uśmiechał się do niego i podawał mu zwój z parametrami zadania.

Kiedy Naruto wrócił z treningu, Kakashi musiał porzucić inne misje i na nowo zająć się swoim podopiecznym, ale nie odczuwał tego jako coś złego. Być może dlatego, że Naruto cały czas wspominał o Iruce, więc Kakashi nie mógł wyrzucić chuunina z głowy. Może nie słyszał o nim tak często jak o Sasuke, ale wystarczająco. Był na tyle zajęty, że zobaczył Irukę dopiero wtedy, kiedy jeden z Painów mu groził i Kakashi nie potrzebował ani chwili na zastanowienie, żeby wskoczyć między nich.

Powrót do życia był fascynujący, ale Kakashi wiedział, że nie może jeszcze spocząć. Sprowadził Naruto do wioski i oddał go fanom; dzieciak zasłużył na uznanie, bo to, co zrobił, było czymś, co nie będzie tak łatwo zapomniane. 

Sam Kakashi rozglądał się po zgromadzonych, szukając jednej twarzy, o której myślał od momentu rozpoczęcia swojej walki z Painem. Nie znalazł Iruki pośród najbliżej stojących, więc rozejrzał się za takim miejscem, z którego byłoby widać wyraźnie triumf Naruto. I rzeczywiście całkiem niedaleko, na lekkim podwyższeniu, stał Iruka razem z Ebisu i Konohamaru. Kakashi wycofał się i podszedł do zauważonej wcześniej trójki.

— Iruka-sensei — zaczął, ale nie mógł skończyć.

— Kakashi-san! — zawołał Iruka, wchodząc mu w słowo. Złapał go za ramiona i obejrzał od stóp do głów, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Kakashi jest cały. — Dziękuję za uratowanie nas… za uratowanie mnie — powiedział w końcu, puszczając go i kłaniając się.

— _Maa_ , to Naruto, nie ja — odpowiedział Kakashi, drapiąc się w potylicę. Nie przyszedł tu po podziękowania.

— Naruto uratował nas wszystkich, tak — zgodził się Iruka, prostując się i dopiero ocierając z policzków łzy dumy ze swojego podopiecznego. — Ale mówiłem o tym, co było wcześniej. 

— Ach — rzucił Kakashi. Od początku doskonale wiedział, o czym mówił Iruka, ale nie chciał słuchać podziękowań za coś, co było jego obowiązkiem.

Drgnął lekko, kiedy Iruka złapał jego dłonie w swoje i uścisnął lekko.

— Naprawdę. Dziękuję, Kakashi-san.

Dzięki temu Kakashi zrozumiał, dlaczego Iruce tak bardzo zależało na tym, aby jego podziękowania dotarły do Kakashiego; w końcu, jakby nie patrząc, Kakashi poświęcił życie za wioskę, ale być może pojawiłby się przy innym Painie, gdyby życie Iruki nie było bezpośrednio zagrożone.

— Iruka — podjął na nowo. — Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

Widział po minie Iruki, że chuunin od razu pomyślał o najgorszym. Szybkie zerknięcie na Naruto tylko to potwierdziło. Kakashi nie zamierzał uświadamiać go, że nie chodzi o Naruto w żaden sposób, nie przy wszystkich obecnych; Ebisu już patrzył na nich z uniesionymi brwiami. Kakashi pociągnął Irukę za ręce w głąb drzew, aby byli wystarczająco daleko, żeby nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać i podejrzeć.

— Kakashi-san? Z Naruto wszystko w porządku? — zapytał od razu Iruka.

— Z nim nigdy nie było w porządku — zażartował Kakashi i specjalnie zmrużył widoczne oko, aby Iruka wiedział, że to na pewno żart. 

Iruka odetchnął z ulgą i rozluźnił się; dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że tak właściwie Kakashi cały czas trzymał go za ręce.

— Um, Kakashi-san…? — zaczął nieśmiało.

— Iruka — powiedział cicho Kakashi i zrobił krok do przodu, aby zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej do senseia. W oczach Iruki dostrzegł nie tylko zaskoczenie; źrenice chuunina wyraźnie rozszerzyły się przez jego bliskość. — Iruka — powtórzył i przysunął się lekko, wyraźnie dając znać, że chce Irukę pocałować.

Nie odważył się użyć słów, bo zwyczajnie ich nie znalazł. Miał nadzieję, że przyjdą do niego później, najlepiej niedługo, może po pocałunku…?

— Przepraszam, Kakashi-san — odezwał się równie cicho Iruka, odwracając twarz w bok. Uścisnął lekko dłonie Kakashiego – a może było to zwyczajne drgnięcie? – zanim puścił je i położył ręce na jego piersi. Nie odsunął Kakashiego siłą, tylko sam zrobił dwa małe kroki w tył. — Przepraszam — powtórzył. Zerknął na Kakashiego, który mógł zobaczyć, że rzeczywiście chuunin wygląda, jakby było mu przykro. 

— _Maa_ , Iruka-sensei, to ja przepraszam — odezwał się w końcu Kakashi, wymuszając na sobie uśmiech. — Nie powinienem tak od razu… — Iruka posłał mu lekki uśmiech, więc Kakashi poczuł, że może jeszcze da radę to uratować. — Chciałbyś pójść ze mną na kolację…?

Iruka zagryzł na chwilę dolną wargę, a wzrok Kakashiego od razu został przykuty do tego jednego punktu.

— Przepraszam, Kakashi-san — powtórzył Iruka i pokręcił głową. Zamrugał jeszcze parę razy, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając Kakashiego samego między drzewami.

— _Maa_ — westchnął Kakashi. Schował ręce do kieszeni i patrzył za chuuninem z pewną dozą tęsknoty, ale przekonaniem, że nie będzie miał sobie za złe, że nie spróbował.

sss

Przygotowań do wojny się nie zapomina; Kakashi dobrze pamiętał czasy, kiedy trwała trzecia światowa wojna shinobi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że czwarta wojna będzie zupełnie inna, chociażby z tego względu, że ukryte wioski nie walczyły między sobą, a łączyły siły, aby pokonać wspólnego wroga.

Fakt, że został mianowany generałem trzeciej dywizji, trochę zmienił sposób, w jaki przygotowywał się do wojny. Zorientował się z grubsza, jacy shinobi zostali mu przydzieleni i jak może ich najlepiej wykorzystać, skoro jego dywizja miała się składać z ninja walczących w zwarciu i na średni dystans. Otrzymał rozkazy, więc musiał wiedzieć, jak optymalnie je wykonać.

Wyjrzał za okno na Kumo; mimo zmroku na ulicach nadal panował gwar, wszyscy byli naładowani energią i spędzali czas z przyjaciółmi i rodziną w tę noc przed walką. 

Kakashi westchnął, ściągnął ochraniacz na czoło i rozebrał się, aby wziąć kąpiel. Nie spędził dużo czasu w wodzie; wolał położyć się wcześnie i spróbować złapać jak najwięcej godzin snu. Owinął się w nemaki i tylko zerknął w stronę “Taktyki flirtujących”, ale zdecydował się nie czytać przed snem. Podchodził do łóżka, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

— Chwilę! — zawołał i założył podkoszulkę z doczepioną maską, zanim podszedł do drzwi. Spodziewał się jakiegoś posłańca, a zastał Irukę bez kamizelki i ochraniacza na czoło, bez bandaży na nogach, a na dodatek z rozpuszczonymi włosami. — Iruka-sensei?

Iruka musiał zobaczyć jego zdziwienie, bo lekko się zawstydził i podrapał się po bliźnie na policzku.

— Dobry wieczór, Kakashi-san — przywitał się chuunin, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

— Przyszedłeś z jakimiś wieściami? — zapytał od razu czujny Kakashi.

— Och. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. — Iruka pokręcił głową. Zerknął ukradkiem ponad ramieniem Kakashiego w głąb pokoju, a dopiero potem wyczekująco na twarz nowo mianowanego generała. Kakashi usłużnie odsunął się na bok, wpuszczając go do środka. — Przerwałem w czymś?

— Nie. Właśnie miałem kłaść się spać — odpowiedział Kakashi, zamykając drzwi. Nie zdążył się obrócić, bo poczuł, jak Iruka przytula się do jego pleców, i zamarł.

— Kakashi — wyszeptał Iruka w jego kark. — Powiedz tylko słowo, a wyjdę. — Zacisnął chwilowo mocniej ramiona. — Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę zostać. Mogę zostać na noc — dodał, całując Kakashiego w miejsce złączenia szyi z ramieniem.

Kakashi nadal stał jak wmurowany. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak dostał kosza, starał się nie myśleć o Iruce inaczej niż jako o poprzednim senseiu Naruto, ale w żaden sposób nie był przygotowany do tego, co się właśnie działo. Dlaczego Iruka do niego przyszedł? Czy proponował to, co Kakashi myślał, że proponował? Jeśli tak – dlaczego, skoro wcześniej wyraźnie odmówił? Czy Kakashiemu tylko wydawało się, że Iruka wcale nie był zainteresowany?

— Iruka, Iruka — wyrzucił z siebie w końcu Kakashi, odwracając się w ramionach mężczyzny. — Co tu robisz? 

Iruka trzymał ręce na jego biodrach, jakby nie chciał go puścić, skoro już miał go przy sobie. Kakashi rozumiał to uczucie, bo właśnie dlatego sam obejmował Irukę w pasie, ale nie spodziewał się, że Iruka będzie czuł to samo.

— Jutro zaczyna się wojna — odpowiedział chuunin. Jego kciuki zaczęły delikatnie głaskać Kakashiego, jakby chciał go uspokoić i tym sposobem nie pozwolić, aby wszedł mu w słowo. — Nie chcę niczego żałować. A na pewno bym sobie wypominał, gdybym do ciebie nie przyszedł i nie poprosił o spędzenie tej nocy razem.

Kakashi doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo tego pragnął. Myślał, że drzwi za Iruką zamknęły się bezpowrotnie, że już nigdy nie będzie miał możliwości, aby go zdobyć, ale jednak to Iruka sam przyszedł do niego. Na dodatek użył słów, których Kakashi szukał wcześniej, tuż po inwazji Paina. 

Iruka, błędnie odczytując milczenie Kakashiego, przybliżył się do niego, aby przesunąć nos po jego policzku, w stronę ucha. 

— Mogę zostać z tobą? — Iruka zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona. — Nawet obiecuję mieć zamknięte oczy i nie patrzeć na twoją twarz, jeśli tak wolisz.

— Nie — odezwał się niemal odruchowo Kakashi. Odsunął się trochę, aby móc unieść rękę do policzka Iruki. — Zostań. I patrz na mnie.

Kakashi chciał, aby Iruka po prostu wiedział, z kim jest. Aby nie wyobrażał sobie kogoś innego. Dopiero widząc radość chuunina dotarło do niego, że pozwalając mu zobaczyć swoją twarz pokazuje jednocześnie, jak bardzo mu ufa, co Iruka zrozumiał od razu. Kakashi uśmiechnął się i cofnął dłoń z jego policzka, aby zsunąć swoją maskę. Nie dał mu czasu na przyjrzenie się, tylko od razu pocałował chuunina. 

— Mmm — wymamrotał Iruka w jego usta, przyciągając ciało Kakashiego do siebie. — Hmm — mruknął znowu, kiedy Kakashi zaczął sam z siebie na niego napierać, cofając go w kierunku łóżka. 

Iruka wplótł palce we włosy Kakashiego, trzymając jego głowę i kierując ją tam, gdzie chciał; to on przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, aby Kakashi mógł skupić się na ich celu. Kakashi nie miał nic przeciwko, a nawet podobało mu się to, że Iruka nie stracił głowy i myślał jak shinobi, pamiętając o wszystkich parametrach nawet w takiej sytuacji.

Kiedy dotarli do łóżka, Iruka usiadł ciężko na materacu, puszczając Kakashiego. Ten jednak nie miał zamiaru rozstawać się ani na chwilę z wargami Iruki, jeszcze nie, więc wdrapał się szybko na kolana chuunina, siadając na nich okrakiem, i na nowo wpił się w jego usta. Czuł, jak Iruka odsuwa poły jego nemaki na bok i wsuwa pod nią dłonie, przesuwając je po zewnętrznej części jego ud, a potem opuszczając je do kolan, drapiąc paznokciami. Kakashi oderwał się od jego ust dopiero wtedy, kiedy Iruka zaczął przyciągać go bliżej siebie, ciągnąc za kolana.

— Kakashi — sapnął Iruka, oblizując usta. — Potrzebuję cię.

Kakashi usłużnie przysunął się bliżej, z zadowoleniem czując drgnięcie bioder Iruki. Wysunął ręce z nemaki i ściągnął podkoszulkę przez głowę, zadowolony, że Iruka również wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i zrzucił z niego pozostałą część ubrania. Syknął cicho, kiedy Iruka chwycił między zęby jego sutek i pociągnął, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mu się to podobało, skoro jego penis robił się coraz twardszy. 

— Iruka — jęknął, napierając biodrami w dół, aż chuunin zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach, unieruchamiając go. Spojrzał na Kakashiego z uchylonymi ustami i wyciągnął szyję do góry, a Kakashi spotkał go w połowie. 

Całowali się parę chwil, Kakashi ściskając bicepsy Iruki, a Iruka pieszcząc jego tyłek, zaciskając dłonie i wsuwając palce między pośladki. W końcu jednak Kakashi nie mógł wytrzymać i zszedł z Iruki.

— Rozbierz się. Zaraz... zaraz wrócę — powiedział i pomaszerował nagi do łazienki, świadomy, że Iruka cały czas się w niego wpatruje. 

Nie miał ze sobą żadnego lubrykantu, znalazł jedynie wazelinę i gumki. Cóż, będzie musiało wystarczyć. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedy wyjdzie z łazienki, nagi Iruka będzie na niego czekał na środku łóżka, trzymając tubkę lubrykantu na dłoni.

— Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że przyniosłeś ze sobą — mruknął Kakashi, wchodząc na łóżko.

— Ominąłby mnie wspaniały widok, kiedy szedłeś — odpowiedział Iruka, wyciągając do niego ręce i pozwalając, aby Kakashi ułożył się z jedną nogą między jego udami. — A to był naprawdę cudowny widok — dodał jeszcze, klepiąc Kakashiego w pośladek.

Wrócili do pocałunków, tym razem mogąc swobodniej badać ciało partnera dotykiem. Kakashi nie wiedział, kiedy w końcu odwrócili się na bok, ale dzięki temu było mu łatwiej chwycić penisa Iruki nawilżoną dłonią i zacząć mu obciągać. Miał nadzieję wyciągnąć z Iruki jak najwięcej jęków przyjemności.

— Ka... Kakashi — sapnął Iruka, samemu pieprząc rękę Kakashiego. — Jak mnie chcesz? — zapytał, odzyskawszy oddech. 

— Hmm, spory wybór — odparł Kakashi, ssąc malinkę na obojczyku Iruki. W jego głowie eksplodowało tysiące pozycji, które chciałby wypróbować z chuuninem, ale nic konkretnego nie wysuwało się na pierwszy plan. — Czego ty chcesz? — zapytał.

— Chcę ciebie. — Odpowiedź Iruki przyszła bardzo szybko. Pocałował Kakashiego w czoło. — Chcę cię widzieć.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się szeroko; tak, to dlatego wcześniej chciał, aby Iruka nie zamykał oczu. Aby widział, że jest z Kakashim, aby nie mógł go pomylić z nikim innym. Dlatego Kakashi podjął decyzję. Odsunął się od Iruki i klęknął obok niego. Wypiął dumnie pierś, kiedy zobaczył spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go nadal leżący Iruka.

— Chcesz mnie przygotować, czy wolisz patrzeć? — mruknął Kakashi, podrzucając tubkę lubrykantu. 

Penis Iruki drgnął, a on sam podniósł się i pocałował Kakashiego. 

— Mogę najpierw popatrzeć? — zapytał, po czym polizał bliznę Kakashiego pod okiem. — Możesz zacząć na czworakach?

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i obrócił tak, aby jego łokcie opadły na poduszki. Wydusił lubrykant na dłoń i opadł jeszcze niżej, aby jedną ręką rozszerzyć swój pośladek, a drugą pocierać swoje wejście. 

— Ach! — jęknął w poduszkę, kiedy poczuł, jak klęczący za nim Iruka rozsuwa jego pośladki, aby lepiej widzieć. Zaśmiał się, ale nie przerywał, wsuwając w siebie na razie jeden palec.

Rozciągał się już trzema palcami, kiedy Iruka wreszcie zdecydował, że nadszedł czas na jego pomoc. Kakashi syknął, kiedy poczuł, jak kolejne dwa palce wsuwają się obok jego trzech. Jęknął, czując pocałunki na pośladkach.

— Radzisz sobie tak dobrze, Kakashi — chwalił Iruka, pieprząc go palcami, wolną ręką trzymając nadgarstek Kakashiego, aby nie wysunął z siebie swoich palców. Kakashi mógł tylko pojękiwać w poduszkę, kiedy Iruka trafiał w jego prostatę. — Jesteś taki cudowny. Mmm.

— Iru-Iruka — syknął Kakashi. — Nie chcę… tak dojść — wydusił, mając nadzieję, że chuunin zrozumie i pozwoli mu odetchnąć.

Na szczęście Iruka tak właśnie zrobił, odsuwając się od niego i łapiąc swojego penisa u podstawy. Biodra Kakashiego opadły na bok a on sam dopiero po chwili klęknął przed Iruką. 

— Połóż się — poprosił, a chuunin uśmiechnął się, cmoknął go w usta i posłusznie położył się na plecach. 

Kakashi oblizał usta i odgarnął włosy ze swojego prawego oka. Iruka chciał go widzieć i przyznał to na głos, ale Kakashi również chciał jak najlepiej zapamiętać tę chwilę. Trochę żałował, że nie może użyć sharingana, ale nie powinien w ten sposób używać swojej czakry tuż przed wojną. Zadowolił się bliższym spojrzeniem na penisa Iruki, kiedy zakładał na niego prezerwatywę ustami.

Usiadł okrakiem na Iruce i powoli opuścił się na jego erekcję. Iruka przesuwał spojrzenie po całym ciele Kakashiego, jakby nie wiedział, na czym najbardziej chce się skupić.

— Zegnij nogi — poprosił Kakashi. Odchylił się nieco do tyłu i oparł rękoma o kolana Iruki, dodatkowo rozszerzając swoje nogi. W tej pozycji nie ukrywał niczego przed chuuninem, oddawał mu się cały i czuł się z tym dobrze, bo Iruka patrzył na niego jak zaczarowany. Kiedy Kakashi zaczął się poruszać, Iruka zmrużył oczy, jakby musiał je zamknąć z przyjemności, ale nie chciał niczego ominąć. 

Kakashi starał się znaleźć taką pozycję, dzięki której penis Iruki ocierałby się o jego prostatę przy każdym pchnięciu, ale nie było to takie łatwe. Jęknął sfrustrowany, ale nie chciał zwalniać czy psuć zabawy Iruce. I tak było przyjemnie, chociaż wiedział, że mogłoby być lepiej, gdyby tylko… 

— Ka-Kakashi. — Dłonie Iruki zacisnęły się na jego udach, a nogi chuunina zjechały nieco niżej na materacu.

Nowy kąt był niemal idealny i Kakashi wręcz zamruczał. Zaśmiał się nawet, a zerknąwszy na Irukę zobaczył, że i on ma uśmiech na ustach. Kiedy Kakashi zaczął wydawać z siebie krótkie “uch, uch, uch” za każdym razem, kiedy opuszczał się na Irukę, ten wyprostował się i objął go. Kakashi od razu zarzucił mu ręce za szyję i odchylił głowę, poruszając biodrami tak, aby penisem ocierać się o brzuch Iruki. Chuunin wgryzł się w jego obojczyk, co spowodowało, że Kakashi doszedł, słuchając stłumionego krzyku szczytującego Iruki.

Opadli na materac, uspokajając oddech. Iruka podniósł się pierwszy i zniknął w łazience, aby po chwili wrócić z wilgotnym ręcznikiem, którym wytarł Kakashiego. Potem przysunął się do niego, położył głowę na jego piersi, rękę na brzuchu, i poruszył palcami. Kakashi przysunął swoją dłoń i splótł z nim palce. 

— W jakiej dywizji jesteś? — zapytał Kakashi, kiedy mógł już wziąć głębszy oddech. Wolną dłonią głaskał Irukę po plecach. Nie powinien pytać; będzie wypatrywał informacji z pola walki na temat dywizji Iruki, a nie po to te informacje będą mu przekazywane, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— W żadnej — odpowiedział Iruka. Zarzucił nogę tak, aby wsunąć łydkę między uda Kakashiego. — Idę pilnować Naruto. 

Kakashi odetchnął z ulgą, co nie umknęło chuuninowi. Iruka zaśmiał się krótko i cicho, wtulając się w niego. Kakashi zrozumiał, że Iruka przyszedł do niego dzisiaj nie dlatego, że bał się o swoje życie; nie, Iruka bał się o Kakashiego. Pocałował chuunina w czoło, uśmiechając się. Nie był pewien, czy Iruka wie, co właśnie Kakashiemu dał, jak duży powód, żeby wrócić z wojny, żeby wrócić do Iruki.

sss

Całą drogę powrotną z doliny końca Kakashi spędził na rozmyślaniu. Myślał o wielu rzeczach, ale zawsze wracał do jednego – do Iruki. W końcu mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie rozproszonym myśleniem o senseiu, więc robił to do woli.

Ich pierwsza spędzona razem noc nie zakończyła się tak, jakby tego chciał. Porozmawiali chwilę, ale potem Iruka zajął mu usta swoim językiem i Kakashi nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Przynajmniej dopóki nie obudził się rano sam, nie pamiętając, kiedy zasnął. Chciał spędzić z Iruką więcej czasu, chciał przynajmniej jeszcze raz się z nim kochać, więc przeklinał się za to, że pogrążył się we śnie. 

Teraz jednak wojna się skończyła, więc Kakashi nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy znowu zobaczy Irukę. Był wyczerpany, na skraju omdlenia, ale parł do przodu, póki jeszcze mógł. 

Obudził się w szpitalu, już we wiosce. Sakura poinformowała go, że w pewnym momencie drogi po prostu się przewrócił i nie wstał, niemal tak jak podczas ich pamiętnej pierwszej misji C drużyny siódmej, kiedy walczyli z Zabuzą. Sakura sama zaniosła jego, Naruto i Sasuke do Konohy, gdzie – czekając na resztę – rozpoczęła ich leczenie na własną rękę. 

Naruto był już na nogach, a Sasuke obudził się parę godzin temu. Kakashi wydął wargi, bo Sakura powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby specjalnie chciała mu przekazać, że nie jest już w kwiecie wieku. Owszem, trzydziestka czekała na niego za rogiem, ale Sakura raczej droczyła się, że wszyscy powyżej dwudziestego roku życia są już staruszkami. Ciekawe, co by powiedział na to Iruka… Kakashi uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo wystarczyło, że pomyślał o Iruce, a czuł się jak nowonarodzony. 

Sakura zdążyła go jeszcze poinformować o stanie Gaia, zanim do środka wpadła Tsunade.

— To co, bachorze — zaczęła bez powitania. — Kiedy przejmujesz mój kapelusz?

Kakashi nawet nie mrugnął, ale to wystarczyło, żeby Tsunade zmarszczyła brwi.

— Musiałeś zdawać sobie sprawę, że to nastąpi.

— _Maa_ , musiałem?

Tsunade wzięła się pod boki. 

— Sakura, zostaw nas samych — rozkazała. Kiedy zostali we dwoje, Tsunade westchnęła ciężko i usiadła na stołku przy jego łóżku. — Kakashi, dobrze wiedziałeś, że to nastąpi. Nadal masz z tym problem?

— Tsunade-sama, nieskromnie przyznam, że doskonale spisuję się jako generał na polu bitwy. — Tsunade patrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. — Ale Hokage? Ja? — Godaime nic nie odpowiedziała. Zmarszczyła brwi i przyglądała mu się jeszcze trochę, aż Kakashi odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał za okno. — Nie nadaję się — dodał ciszej.

Tsunade wstała z westchnieniem. Zaczęła iść do wyjścia, więc Kakashi poczuł ulgę, że ma już to za sobą. Niestety, kobieta odwróciła się w drzwiach i spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Nie myśl sobie, że to koniec — powiedziała, zanim wyszła.

Kakashi nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie przestraszony jej groźbą, bo wyminęła się w progu z Iruką. Chuunin usłużnie odsunął się, aby mogła wyjść, po czym zamknął drzwi. 

— To dla mnie? — zapytał Kakashi, spoglądając na jabłko, które Iruka trzymał w ręku.

— Może być — zaśmiał się Iruka. Podrapał się po bliźnie, podchodząc do łóżka Kakashiego i siadając na miejscu zwolnionym przez Tsunade. Wyciągnął kunai i zaczął obierać jabłko. Kakashi uśmiechnął się szeroko na ten widok; Rin zawsze przynosiła i obierała jabłka dla niego i Obito. Wspomnienia o jego starej drużynie już nie bolały tak, jak wcześniej. — Jak się czujesz? — zapytał chuunin, przerywając mu wspominanie przeszłości.

— Lepiej, odkąd tu jesteś — odparł zgodnie z prawdą Kakashi. Iruka uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi i zaczął kroić jabłko na kawałki. — A ty?

— Lepiej, odkąd wróciłem i dowiedziałem się, że jesteście cali. Ty i Naruto.

Iruka przesiadł się na łóżko obok Kakashiego, siadając przodem do niego. Chwycił w zęby kawałek jabłka i pochylił się nad Kakashim, który od razu spuścił maskę z twarzy i ugryzł jak największą część owocu, aby móc pocałować Irukę. Wyszło niezgrabnie i stuknęli się zębami, ale dla Kakashiego była to najlepsza rzecz, odkąd się obudził. Oczywiście drugi pocałunek, już bez jabłka między nimi, był o wiele przyjemniejszy.

— Kakashi? — rzucił Iruka, kiedy zjedli całe jabłko i chwilowo odpoczywali od pocałunków. Iruka leżał obok Kakashiego, który używał jego ręki jako poduszki.

— Hm?

— Kiedy jest twoja inauguracja?

Kakashi uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na Irukę.

— Jaka inauguracja?

— Na Hokage. 

Kakashi jęknął i opadł znowu na ramię Iruki, tym razem przytulając nos do jego szyi.

— Ty też? Dlaczego mam być Hokage? Tsunade sprawdza się idealnie na tym stanowisku. Ja się nie nadaję. — Iruka nic nie powiedział, ale Kakashi poczuł, że trochę zesztywniał. — Nie będzie inauguracji — dodał, skoro Iruka chciał prostej odpowiedzi.

Nie spodziewał się, że chuunin przytuli go mocno do siebie, po raz pierwszy nie zważając na obolałe ciało Kakashiego, po czym wypuści go i wstanie z łóżka.

— Iruka?

— Muszę iść, Kakashi-san.

Powrót zwrotu grzecznościowego zaniepokoił Kakashiego na tyle, że podniósł się do siadu. Chciał zapytać, dlaczego Iruka musi iść, ale zdecydował się na coś innego, coś, co martwiło go bardziej.

— Wrócisz, prawda?

Iruka stał odwrócony do niego plecami, ale to nie pomogło mu niczego ukryć, skoro uniósł rękę, aby wytrzeć twarz. Dlaczego Iruka płakał?

— Iruka, co zrobiłem?

— Nic! — Chuunin spojrzał przez ramię i Kakashi mógł upewnić się, że jego oczy rzeczywiście są mokre. — Nic, Kakashi-san. To ja. Przepraszam, Kakashi-san. — Powiedział to tym samym tonem, którym pierwszy raz odmówił Kakashiemu. 

— Iruka…? — Kakashi był w kropce. Czy nie spędzili razem nocy w Kumo? Czy nie spędzili razem ostatniej godziny? Dlaczego Iruka tak się zachowuje?

— Przepraszam — powtórzył Iruka, szybko idąc do drzwi i wychodząc.

Zostawił Kakashiego samego. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszli razem, Iruka wyszedł, zostawiając Kakashiego. Niczego sobie nie obiecywali, prawda, ale jak Kakashi miał nie założyć, że coś ich łączy, że są czymś więcej, niż tylko kolegami czy nawet przyjaciółmi z wioski, skoro przez ostatnią godzinę zachowywali się jak zakochani? 

Kakashi założył, że Iruce zależy. Czy był tak zdesperowany, aby poczuć jego czułość, jego oddanie, że dopisał do całej ich sytuacji uczucia, które tak naprawdę miał tylko on sam? Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, kiedy w jego umyśle uformowała się nieprzyjemna, wręcz ohydna myśl: czy Iruka chciał go wykorzystać? Czy chciał zjednać sobie Kakashiego, rozkochać go w sobie, skoro wszyscy widzą w nim kolejnego Hokage? Czy o to Iruce chodziło? O posiadanie chodów u ewentualnego Rokudaime, skoro u Naruto na pewno już je posiada?

Potrząsnął głową. Mimo że Iruka zareagował nieprzychylnie na wieść o tym, że Kakashi jednak nie będzie Hokage, to trudno było sobie wyobrazić, że miał w tym jakiś chytry, ukryty motyw, że miał złe zamiary. To w końcu Iruka. Sprytny i mądry Iruka, ale okrutny? Nigdy. 

Kakashi opadł do tyłu i skulił się na łóżku. Skoro Iruka, który otworzył serce dla dziecka posiadającego w sobie demona, który zabił jego rodziców, skoro ten sam Iruka go nie chce… to czy Kakashi będzie miał jakąkolwiek inną okazję na miłość?

sss

Kakashi rzadko widywał Irukę w miesiącach po wojnie. Chuunin ani nie uczył w akademii, ani nie obsługiwał wydawania nowych misji i odbierania raportów od shinobi. Kakashi nie pytał o niego, ale po prostu od czasu do czasu sam sprawdzał. Za każdym razem był zawiedziony; jedyne momenty, kiedy spotykał Irukę, miały miejsce przypadkiem na zakupach lub przez Naruto. Byli dorośli i potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać, chociaż Kakashi czasem łapał się na tym, że kompletnie nie słuchał, co się do niego mówi, bo wolał przyglądać się Iruce.

Nigdy nie złapał Iruki na patrzeniu na niego, kiedy myślał, że Kakashi nie widzi.

Kakashi starał się zapomnieć o chuuninie, ale nie mógł tego zrobić tak samo, jak nie mógł zapomnieć o tym, że Tsunade chciała, aby przejął jej stanowisko. O tym drugim codziennie mu ktoś przypominał, ale o Iruce nikt nie musiał. 

Kiedy Kakashi w końcu stwierdził, że może rola Rokudaime nie będzie taka przykra, jak zakładał, tylko raz przeszło mu przez myśl, że może teraz mógłby znowu poprosić Irukę, żeby ten go pokochał. Jednak nie chciał pokazywać, jak bardzo jest zdesperowany. Wiedział, że Iruka nadal go lubi, ale na dłuższą metę nie tego od niego pragnął. Pragnął związku, nie przyjaźni.

Siedział w swoim nowym biurze, gdzie przed paroma minutami zostawiła go Tsunade. Wszędzie, nawet na ziemi, znajdowało się za dużo dokumentów niż myślał, że będzie. Westchnął, rozważając, od czego zacząć, kiedy w tym samym czasie wpadły do środka dwie osoby. Pierwszą z nich był Naruto, już od progu mówiąc o Sasuke. Drugą był oinin w pełnej zbroi, który wskoczył przez okno i pierwszy stanął przed biurkiem Kakashiego, mimo że nie odezwał się wcale.

— Ej no, ten teges — marudził Naruto, stanąwszy obok zamaskowanego ninja i mierzący go zmrużonymi oczami. — Byłem pierwszy.

Oinin lekko obrócił głowę w stronę Naruto. Kakashi zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego ścigający ninja tak szybko się przed nim pojawił. Tsunade wspomniałaby mu na pewno, gdyby Kakashi musiał wiedzieć coś pilnego o nukeninach. Na dodatek spotkanie z ANBU było umówione na następny dzień.

— Naruto — odezwał się Kakashi, nie spuszczając wzroku z oinina. — Sasuke nigdzie nie ucieknie. I tak musisz znaleźć odpowiednie papiery, żeby oficjalnie złożyć prośbę o jego ułaskawienie i uwolnienie. Ktoś z administracji na dole ci w tym pomoże.

Naruto pomarudził pod nosem, ale wyszedł; nawet nie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, tylko normalnie je zamknął, więc Kakashi wiedział, że chłopak nie żywi do niego urazy. Rokudaime odchylił się na krześle i odetchnął.

— Do czego mnie potrzebujesz, oinin-san? — zapytał.

— Chciałbym ujawnić swoją tożsamość, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi usiadł prosto. Z tego, co mu przekazano, tożsamość oininów miał poznać dopiero po jutrzejszym spotkaniu z ANBU.

— Dlaczego chcesz wystąpić przed szereg, oinin-san?

Shinobi przed nim obszedł biurko i Kakashi obrócił się na krześle, aby nadal siedzieć przodem do niego.

— Ponieważ, Hokage-sama, czekałem na tę okazję wiele miesięcy.

— Co jest intrygujące — zauważył zaciekawiony Kakashi. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i skinął głową. — Skoro nie możesz czekać… Opuścić biuro — rozkazał Kakashi. Troje ANBU przydzielonych do jego ochrony wyskoczyło oknami i uruchomiło barierę uniemożliwiającą wejście do środka czy nawet zobaczenie, co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu. 

Czego Kakashi się nie spodziewał, to tego, że oinin najpierw upadnie przed nim na kolana, a dopiero potem zsunie kaptur, ściągnie maskę i perukę. Wpatrywał się w brązowe oczy Iruki i przez chwilę jego umysł nie był w stanie pojąć, co właśnie się stało.

— Kakashi — wyszeptał Iruka, po czym pochylił się i niemal uderzył czołem w podłogę. — Przepraszam, Kakashi-sama.

— Iruka-sensei…? — wyrzucił z siebie zaskoczony Kakashi. 

Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Tylko Hokage może znać tożsamość oininów. Oinini nie mogą się z nikim wiązać, na wypadek gdyby okazało się, że nie mogą wykonać swoich obowiązków, jeśli ich bliscy staliby się nukeninami. To dlatego Iruka nigdy oficjalnie nie zaadoptował Naruto. I wygląda na to, że również z tego powodu Iruka wycofał się z życia Kakashiego. Ale skoro Kakashi teraz jest Hokage… Nigdy wcześniej nie było takiego przypadku, dlatego nie było precedensu zabraniającego romansu między Hokage i podległym mu oininem. Dlatego Iruka był taki radosny, kiedy tuż po wojnie myślał, że inauguracja Kakashiego odbędzie się niedługo. I dlatego tak nagle wyszedł, kiedy dowiedział się, że inauguracji nie będzie.

— Spójrz na mnie — poprosił Kakashi, chociaż patrząc na to, jak szybko Iruka się wyprostował, to chyba potraktował to jak rozkaz. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez ostatnie miesiące chodziłem ze złamanym sercem z własnej winy, przez swoje własne niepewności? Gdybym został Hokage tuż po wojnie, to… 

— Ach, Kakashi-sama, nie ma co rozpamiętywać… 

— Przestań z tym “sama” — wszedł mu w słowo Kakashi. — Nie ty. 

Na twarzy Iruki pojawił się niepewny uśmiech, a kiedy Kakashi wyciągnął do niego rękę, chcąc pomóc mu wstać, zamiast tego Iruka rzucił się do przodu i objął go w pasie, nadal przed nim klęcząc. Kakashi ściągnął gumkę z jego włosów i wplątał w nie swoje palce, głaszcząc Irukę po głowie.

— Kakashi — wymamrotał oinin w jego brzuch. — Chciałem zrezygnować po wojnie. — Rokudaime miał świadomość, że z byciem oininem można się łatwiej pożegnać niż z byciem w normalnym oddziale ANBU. Tak właściwie w każdej chwili można zgłosić Hokage chęć rezygnacji ze stanowiska. Fakt, że Iruka chciał odejść dla niego, wywołał przyjemne doznania w brzuchu Kakashiego. — Ale Tsunade-sama poprosiła mnie, abym jeszcze wytrzymał. Przepraszała i prosiła, bo teraz był najgorętszy okres, aby wyłapać tych wszystkich, których można i… i nie mogłem odmówić. To Konoha.

Kakashi rozumiał. Nie bez powodu oininami stawali się ci, w których wola ognia paliła się najbardziej. Dla nich cała Konoha była rodziną. Nie potrzebowali kilku konkretnych osób, skoro liczyli się dla nich wszyscy mieszkańcy. 

Kakashi chwycił Irukę za brodę i uniósł jego głowę w górę. Iruka patrzył na niego z nadzieją; Kakashi nie chciał, aby były między nimi jakiekolwiek nieporozumienia, więc pogłaskał go po policzku, wiedząc doskonale, co powinien powiedzieć.

— Iruka, ja nie zapomniałem. Ja nadal jestem w tobie zakochany.

— Kakashi — sapnął Iruka, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Nigdy nie powiedziałeś tego wcześniej.

— _Maa_ , myślałem, że to rozumiało się samo przez się — tłumaczył się Kakashi. Miał nadzieję, że skoro Iruka zareagował z takim radosnym uśmiechem, to może uczucia Kakashiego są odwzajemnione.

— Też mogę powiedzieć, że powód, dla którego ci odmawiałem, był zrozumiały sam przez się — oburzył się Iruka. Podciągnął się do góry i cmoknął Kakashiego przez maskę. — Też jestem w tobie zakochany, Kakashi. 

Kakashi wciągnął mocno powietrze przez nos, czując się tak lekko, kiedy to wszystko między nimi zostało wyjaśnione. Chciał opuścić maskę, aby pocałować Irukę normalnie, ale oinin miał inne plany.

— Iruka! — zaśmiał się Kakashi, kiedy poczuł, jak ręce dobierają się do jego rozporka.

W ogóle nie miał erekcji, ale Iruce jak widać to nie przeszkadzało, bo po prostu wziął go całego do ust i possał lekko. Spojrzał na Kakashiego, puścił mu oczko, po czym zaczął pieścić go dłonią, językiem i wargami, przez co Rokudaime bardzo szybko robił się twardy. Sam widok Iruki klęczącego przed nim i robiącego mu dobrze ustami doprowadziłby go do erekcji, a co dopiero doświadczanie tego. 

Kiedy Kakashi już miał pełny wzwód, Iruka znowu wziął go między wargi i zaczął opuszczać i unosić głowę. Kakashi oddychał przez usta, odchylił głowę do tyłu i przez chwilę po prostu dał się ponieść przyjemności. Nie bał się zamknąć oczu, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, z kim jest, wiedział, że jest kochany, i dlatego pozwolił sobie po prostu czuć.

Kiedy usłyszał szelest ubrań, zerknął w dół i zauważył, że Iruka wierci się, jakby nie mógł już pozostać w bezruchu. 

— Iruka, mmm. Chodź tu — powiedział Kakashi, ciągnąc go w górę za ramiona, ale samemu też się pochylając. W końcu pocałowali się, ale musieli się oderwać, bo obaj uśmiechali się zbyt szeroko. Kakashi przysunął się bliżej, aby jego usta były przy uchu Iruki, i wyszeptał: — Pochyl się nad biurkiem.

Iruka jęknął cicho, ale szybko stanął na nogi. Tak gorliwie podszedł do biurka, że uderzył w nie miednicą, ale szybko stanął w rozkroku i położył się na blacie.

— Mam lubrykant w kieszeni spodni — powiedział Kakashiemu, który na to uniósł brwi. 

Podszedł do Iruki i przytulił go, kładąc się na nim.

— Liczyłeś, że ci się poszczęści? — zapytał, podgryzając ucho oinina.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Iruka, wypinając się w jego stronę. — Nawet wziąłem kąpiel tuż przed przyjściem — dodał, zaciskając palce na blacie. — Nie powinienem potrzebować wiele przygotowania.

— Iruka — jęknął Kakashi, przyciskając czoło do pleców Iruki i wyobrażając sobie oinina, nagiego, mokrego i z palcami w sobie. Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie Iruki, specjalnie pozwalając dłonią sięgnąć dalej niż musiał, aby podrażnić mężczyznę. Wyciągnął tubkę i prezerwatywę, pocałował Irukę w kark i wyprostował się. — Unieś prawą nogę — poprosił, zsunąwszy spodnie oinina do jego ud, a potem ściągnął całkowicie prawą nogawkę.

Usiadł na krześle i przysunął je bliżej; nie spuszczał oczu z Iruki, zakładając na siebie gumkę. Zastanawiał się, czy Iruka opala się nago, czy po prostu ma taką karnację, bo nie widział żadnej linii opalenizny, jego pośladki były tak samo ciemne jak reszta ciała. Przygryzł jeden z nich, jednocześnie wsuwając w Irukę dwa nawilżone palce. 

— Kak...! — krzyknął oinin, ale nie mógł skończyć, bo jęknął przeciągle, kiedy Kakashi rozszerzył palce.

— Rzeczywiście jesteś już przygotowany — skomentował, wsuwając trzeci palec, i rozciągał nimi Irukę. Drugą ręką rozprowadzał lubrykant na sobie. 

— Ach! — Iruka odrzucił rękę na bok, zrzucając dokumenty z biurka Kakashiego, kiedy Rokudaime znalazł jego prostatę. Na ten moment żaden z nich nie przejmował się bałaganem, bo Kakashi wysunął swoje palce i ustawił się przy wejściu Iruki.

— Gotowy? — zapytał, drażniąc Irukę główką swojego penisa.

— Tak, Kakashi, tak, proszę — odpowiedział Iruka, zaciskając palce na blacie.

Kakashi nie kazał mu prosić więcej, tylko powoli wsunął się w niego cały, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po biodrach. Nie ruszał się, bo czekał, aż Iruka do niego przywyknie, ale sam też potrzebował chwili, aby nie dojść zawstydzająco szybko.

— Już, Kakashi — wymruczał Iruka. Zaparł się bardziej o biurko, kiedy Kakashi od razu zaczął go pieprzyć. 

Kakashi nie zaczął powoli, bo na to będą mieli czas później. Teraz uderzyła w niego tęsknota, którą czuł przez ostatnie miesiące, nad którą nie mógł zapanować. Liczyło się tylko to, że ma Irukę przy sobie, że może go dotknąć, pocałować, pieścić… kochać. Położył się na plecach Iruki i chwycił jego penisa w rękę, aby zacząć mu obciągać, i splótł też swoje palce z palcami Iruki.

— Iruka, Iruka — powtarzał, czując, jak oinin dochodzi na jego dłoń, a potem sam poddał się przyjemności, szczytując. Nie był w stanie ustać na nogach, więc wysunął się z Iruki i opadł na krzesło. Patrzył spod rzęs na oinina, którego nogi drżały, ale który nadal trzymał się blatu niemal ostatkiem sił. — Chodź tu — powiedział, ciągnąc Irukę na swoje kolana. Objął go i przymknął oczy, kiedy Iruka położył głowę na jego piersi i wtulił się w niego.

— Tym razem nigdzie nie zniknę — oznajmił oinin, zapewne nawiązując do wieczora tuż przed rozpoczęciem wojny, a raczej do poranka, kiedy Kakashi obudził się sam.

Rokudaime uśmiechnął się.

— Tym razem będziesz musiał — odpowiedział mu. Iruka uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego zmartwiony, a także trochę przestraszony. — Nie możemy tu zostać — sprostował szybko Kakashi, żeby zetrzeć z twarzy Iruki tę niepewność. — ANBU i tak dali nam już dużo czasu. 

— Och — westchnął Iruka. Zaśmiał się w szyję Kakashiego. — A już myślałem.

Kakashi pogłaskał go po włosach, przytulając policzek do jego włosów. Powinien puścić Irukę i doprowadzić się do porządku – mogli porozmawiać później, kiedy Kakashi spełni swoje obowiązki. Mieli na to czas. Tak jak powiedział Iruka, tym razem żadne z nich nie zniknie, więc nie było powodu, aby…

_Ach_ , pomyślał Kakashi, przytulając Irukę mocniej do siebie i w odpowiedzi czując na skórze szyi jego uśmiech, _jeszcze parę minut._

**Author's Note:**

> Nazwy własne oinin i nukenin wzięłam z polskiego tłumaczenia mangi, mimo że czytałam ją po polsku wieki temu. W napisach angielskich do anime zamiast oinin spotkałam się z zapisem hunter-nin, a zamiast nukenin – missing-nin.
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
